The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit
Author's Note: Makuu is not reforming. ---- It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Rafiki, Zazu, and Kion were heading to Mizimu Grove to attend the Savannah Summit. Kion and Kiara were walking together. "Did Dad really invite Makuu?" Kion asked. Kiara nodded. "He's a new leader. It's important for Daddy to earn his trust" she explained. "I don't trust him." Kion said. "You don't have too" Kiara said gently. When they arrived at Mizimu Grove, Kion and his family settled down on the ledge. Rafiki and Zazu settled down below them. "Didn't Matembo come?" Kion asked. Kiara nodded. Suddenly, Simba cleared his throat. "I'm very pleased to welcome everyone today. I'm certain that we can negotiate peacefully." He said. The animals cheered, and Simba gestured for silence. "Firstly, I shall speak with Makuu and Bupu" he said. He leapt down, and landed beside Rafiki. Kion watched them approach Makuu and Bupu, before turning to Kiara. "Kiara, I still don't have a good feeling about this" he said. Kiara sighed. ”It’s going to be fine, darling.” Kiara said. She watched Kovu approach Basi. "Let's go talk to Matembo" she suggested. Instantly, Kion leapt down and bounded towards Matembo. "Hi Matembo" Kion said. Matembo's expression brightened. "Hello, Kion." She said warmly. Kiara approached, and curled her tail around Kion's shoulders. "Hi, Matembo, how's Mtoto?" She asked. "He's fine. Zito's looking after him today." Matembo answered. Suddenly, Nala padded up to them. Matembo inclined her head politely. "Hello, Queen Nala" she said. Nala nodded. "Hello" she said. "What is it, Mom?" Kiara asked. "Your father wants you to join him" Nala said. Kiara nodded, and padded away. When she reached Simba, Kiara saw Makuu and Bupu settled down beside him. "What is it, Daddy?" She asked. Simba cleared his throat. "I want you to decide a matter for us" he said. "Okay" Kiara said. Bupu inclined his head. "Princess Kiara, should Makuu's Float rest by my part of the Water Hole this leaf-fall?" He asked. Kiara glanced at Simba. Simba nodded encouragingly. "I see no harm in it." Kiara said. "Then, we've reached an agreement" Makuu said. Kiara nodded. "I'm pleased to have helped negotiate" she said. Simba curled his tail around her shoulders. "Well done, Kiara" he purred. "Thank you, Daddy" Kiara said. "I'm speaking with Matembo next" Simba said. Kiara's expression brightened. She led Simba to Kion, Nala, and Matembo. Kion was nestled against Nala's side. As Simba and Kiara approached, Matembo inclined her head. "Greetings, King Simba" she said. Simba cleared his throat. "Hello Matembo." He said. He moved forward, and settled down beside Nala. He rubbed a paw against Kion's cheek affectionally. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Kion nodded. "He's worried about Makuu" Nala said. Simba sighed patiently. "Kion, I know you and the Guard have had trouble with Makuu and his crocodiles. But I need to earn his trust" he said. "I know, Dad. But I don't trust him" Kion said. "You don't need too." Simba said. Matembo cleared her throat. "What has Makuu done today?" She asked. Kion glanced at her. "He hasn't done anything yet" he answered. Kiara and Nala exchanged a glance. "Then, there isn't reason to doubt him" Nala said gently. Kion sighed, and pressed closer to her. "I know, Mom" he said. Kiara tapped Simba's shoulder. "Don't you and Matembo need to talk?" She asked. Simba nodded. "Come, Matembo. Kiara, you can join us if you want" he said. Kiara nodded. She and Matembo followed Simba away. Nala bent her head, and nuzzled Kion's cheek. Suddenly, Makuu approached. Kion sighed. Makuu inclined his head politely. "Greetings, Queen Nala." He said. "Hello Makuu" Nala said. Makuu glanced at Kion. "I understand that the Dry Season is difficult for all that respect and follow the Circle of Life." He said. Nala nodded. "This is true" she said. "You don't respect it" Kion said quietly. "Kion" Nala said warningly. "You know I'm right, Mom" Kion answered. "Sweetheart, go join your father" Nala said. Kion sighed, and padded off. Nala watched him settle beside Simba, and nestle against him. Simba draped a paw across his shoulders. Makuu turned to Nala. "I apologize for the behavior of my son" Nala said. "His trust isn't important to me." Makuu said. "I can ensure the trust of the King and myself" Nala said. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I came to the summit because I want to prove myself as a good leader" he said. "That is very noble" Nala said. "My float enters hibernation soon. I want to ensure its protection" Makuu said. Nala inclined her head. "That can be arranged." She said. She stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I must join my mate" she said. Makuu nodded. Nala padded towards Simba. She settled down beside him. "Matembo has found another source of water for the Dry Season" Simba said. Nala's expression brightened. "That is wonderful" she said. Kion nudged Matembo's foreleg. Matembo leaned down, and pressed her cheek against his. Simba glanced at the assembled animals. "Please get Kovu, Kiara" he said. Kiara nodded, and padded off. She returned a moment later, with Kovu following. Simba cleared his throat. "The Savannah Summit is now over!" He announced. The animals cheered loudly. Matembo curled her trunk around Kion's shoulders. "It was a pleasure to be with you today" she said. "I love you, Matembo" Kion said. "I love you too" Matembo answered. Kovu moved forward, and stood beside Kion. Matembo inclined her head politely. "Hello, Kovu" she said. "Hello, Matembo" Kovu answered. He rubbed a paw against Kion's cheek. "Ready to go?" He asked. Kion nodded. Kovu watched his eyes narrow as Makuu stalked towards Bupu. He bent his head, and nuzzled Kion's cheek. "Everyone is welcome at the Summit, Kion." Kovu said gently. "I know" Kion sighed. He pressed his muzzle against Matembo's foreleg. "Goodbye, Matembo.” He said. "Goodbye, Kion." Matembo said warmly. Simba led the way towards Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Nita rushed to greet them. "How was the summit?" She asked. "It was fine" Kiara answered. "I still wish that I could've gone" Nita said. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "She needs time alone with you" Nala said. Simba nodded. He padded forward, and bent down to nuzzle Nita. "Let's go to the Meadow" he suggested. Nita nodded eagerly. Simba led her towards the Meadow. Nala led Kovu, Kiara, and Kion into the den. Sarabi padded up to them. "Did the summit go well?" She asked. Nala nodded. "It was very successful" she said. She moved forward, and settled down amongst the moss. "Why didn't you come, Nai Nai?" Kion asked. "I wanted to be with Nita" Sarabi said. Kion nodded, and turned to Kovu. "What were you and Basi talking about today?" He asked. "He wants me to help with an issue." Kovu explained. "Is everything okay?" Kiara asked. Kovu nodded. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics